othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Azuth
Patron of Wizards Patron of Mages Lord of Spells Hand of Sorcery Lord of Spellcraft | symbol = | aspects = | power = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = 1385 DR | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = Human | gender = Male | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = Circa 263 DR | alignment = | class = | power1e = Demipower | alignment1e = Lawful neutral | symbol1e = A human hand, forefinger pointing upward, outlined in a nimbus of blue fire | homeplane1e = Arcadia | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Magic-users | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = Lesser deity, Demipower | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = A human hand, pointing upwards, outlined in a nimbus of blue fire | homeplane2e = Arcadia | realm2e = Buxenus/Azuth | serves2e = Mystra | servedby2e = Savras, Velsharoon | portfolio2e = Wizards, mages, spellcasters | spheres2e = All, Astral, Charm, Combat, Creation, Divination, Guardian, Healing, Necromantic, Protection, Summoning, Sun, minor: Elemental | worshipers2e = Wizards, mages, any spellcasters | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Ascension of a new magister, occasional Wild Nights | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | symbol3e = Human left hand pointing upward outlined in blue fire. | homeplane3e = Dweomerheart | realm3e = | serves3e = Mystra, Mystra (Midnight) | servedby3e = Savras, Velsharoon | portfolio3e = Wizards, mages, Shining Hand monks, any spellcasters | domains3e = Magic, Illusion, Knowledge, Law, Spells | worshipers3e = Philosophers, sages, sorcerers, wizards | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Old Staff (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = Dead power | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | dominion5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | sphere5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | rules = | source = | nocat = }} Azuth (pronounced ah-ZOOTH ), the Lord of Spells, was a lesser deity who concerned himself with the advancement and preservation of the magical arts. Worshiped by all manner of spellcasters (and wizards in particular), the crafty deity acted as an adviser to the sitting deity of raw magic; he and Mystra shared an amicable relationship akin to that of tutor and favorite student. Other deities found him crotchety, not understanding his dry wit or ceaseless dedication to collecting magical knowledge. Azuth most often appeared as a white-bearded man wearing elaborate, antique clothing and wielding the powerful, gem-topped Old Staff. Worshipers Among the most blessed of Azuth's terrestrial servants are The Favored, thought to be a cadre of slain human wizards resurrected by the Lord of Spells himself but which are in fact magical constructs of his subconscious mind. The Favored further the development and channeling of the Weave through written formulas, a process Azuthans view as the apogee of human scientific achievement. Possessing uncanny abilities such as telekinesis and flight, these paragons of magical power deliver important messages to the flock and herald new developments in magical sciences. Azuth has struggled desperately since the Time of Troubles to reconcile the old Mystra with the new, and with the resulting difference in the Weave that blankets Toril. Though the deity does not know it, The Favored—mental manifestations of this struggle—are tearing his church apart and may cost the Lord of Spells, and his worship significantly. Criticisms Despite the ecclesiastical turmoil within, many outsiders view Azuth's religion as tradition-bound. To them, it adapts to the times at a glacial pace, concerning itself overmuch with abstract arcane debates while remaining blind to the problems that beset the land. Since so many of Azuth's followers take a neutral stance on matters of morality, the church often comes under criticism by the more proactive cults of Mystra. Relationships History As a mortal man, Azuth was hungry for power, and in his search for it he studied several long gone empires, in hopes of finding lost secrets. Eventually his dedication lead to him being granted the title of Magister, the first of his kind, to be recognized by Mystra as her most promising mortal pupil. In his bid for divinity he sought to steal a portion of Savras' power, but ultimately he failed which led to Savras and him facing off in a duel to decide their faiths. Azuth was successful and managed to imprison the deity Savras within a staff he had created. And thus, with the help of Mystra who had now become his lover, Azuth finally ascended to divine status. Azuth later freed Savras from his imprisonment, who now serves the Lord of Spells, as does the vaunted necromancer Velsharoon. Spellplague The destruction of Dweomerheart sent the dying Azuth into Asmodeus's domain. The archdevil killed him and consumed his divine essence. Dogma References Sources * Category:Deities Category:Dead deities Category:Deities from Dweomerheart Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Illusion domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Spell domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Human deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Formerly mortal deities